twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ItsPinks/Me As Fluttershy
Hi Everyone :) Oh wow, it's been a VERY long time since I've done one of these. I wanna first say hello to anyone reading this and that this is just going to be a brief overview of myself and playing Fluttershy. I like to stay connected to the RP not only by RPing, but letting you guys know what's going on behind the scenes and everything like that. To clear any confusion & to answer any questions you may have about Fluttershy. So without further adieu... My Years Here & As Pinkie and Fluttershy I'm coming up on my first year anniversary as playing Fluttershy. I started with her June the 13th (ooooh, lucky number right?). I've had such a fun time and I can't wait to keep going to see what other fun times can be had. Just for your "fyi", I joined Twitter Ponies back in late 2011 when everything was beginning to take off for the group! The group started early 2011 to my knowledge. Joining, I came on as who you all may know, @mlp_Golden and was QUICKLY behind the scenes with the manes as Pinkie Pie. I had the most fun feeling apart of something growing so rapidly. I will never forget those times. Soon enough I had to stop RPing because of personal issues and took off for a year. I soon returned back to the RP as Golden Harvest and stayed around steadily for a few months before taking the role of Fluttershy for the group. It's been pretty rocky since then, seeing that I had to let Fluttershy go for a few months while I worked some things out, but I'm glad to be back in full swing again! With saying that, I'd like to clear up any confusion: IT'S NOT ALWAYS ME ROLEPLAYING AS FLUTTERSHY. '''Some may ask why I'm even bringing this up. A lot of people her on TwitterPonies have different role playing styles and if you pay close enough attention, you'll find yourself figuring out who plays who. I do have some players I trust to step in when I'm not avaliable. So please forgive me if they do something that I won't have recognition of. I am Fluttershy '''95% of the time! Things I like and Things I Don't We all have those things that we really love while we're RPing and those things that really poke us the wrong way. I figured it'd be a good idea to share those things with you all so you get a feel of what I'd accept in the RP when RPing with Fluttershy. 1. I'm a HUGE stick to the script kind of person. Not in the sense of being completely boring and not "coloring outside of the lines", but I do like to stay true to the show and it's characters as a lot of people do. That being said, FLUTTERSHY WILL NOT DATE YOUR PONY. Sorry it has to be like that, friends. Hahaha. She's not up for ships. THOUGH, I do think it's cute of her to have those flirty scenes with ponies such as Big Macinstosh. 2. This is a pretty big one for me; During RP, I can get into a scene. Especially if there's a lot going on. You have to realize as manes we get tons and tons of notifications in our @ mentions and DMs. I don't say that to sound high and mighty, but to be honest. It can get tough for us to RP and take care of messagins ponies back. Remember to be patient with us when we're in the feed. We come to RP and have a good time just like everyone else. Also, if you're blocked or unfollowed it's most likely because you've bugged me too much in certain ways. Too many DMs of things that are constant begging for something, bringing up the same topics over and over, etc. That gets pretty annoying I'll be honest with ya. So don't be that pony, because I really like talking to everyone. Internet friends can be the best! You can come to me with ideas, SMALL chat, and pictures. ''' 3. Roleplay DONT: Dont' bump me to get my attention. There should be enough room on the streets of Ponyville for you not to run into me. Unless your pony needs glasses and lost theirs, you should be able to see where you're going XD. Seriously guys. I know you're way smarter and much more creative. You can RP with me, just don't bump me. That's over-used and played out. 4. Approach me! Don't be shy to just because Fluttershy is shy. One thing I like to do as I said before, is stay true to who Fluttershy is. That includes how much she's grow as a pony throughout the series. Yes, she's timid and very outspoken at times, but she is in NO WAY the pony she was in season 1 compared to now. She's grow just as the rest have grown. So don't think if you say hi to Fluttershy I'll have her run away, that's not the case. She'll have her shy moments, but she's always up for making friends and spreading kindness. Your pony can definitely warm up to her. BUT, if you choose to come on too strong or obviously wish to run her off, you'll get that result, which is totally okay too. 5. Lastly, the animals. Fluttershy is pretty much known as the Animal Princess of Ponyville (not really a Princess, but you get the point). She has her own personal pet Angel Bunny, but she still treats every animal with the same level of kindness and fairness. She keeps a great amount of animals with her at her cottage. She tends to their needs and so on. If you feel like you wish to adopt a pet, please do not hesitate! Those are always nice, wholesome RPs that I enjoy very much. Fluttershy is always excited to help a pony find their special pet. She knows the joyful feeling and wishes for everypony to experience it! Don't by shy~. I do try to get Fluttershy out of her cottage, so don't think that's the only RP I allow. I'm up for anything that I don't think is too much for Fluttershy. Something To Think About Before I end this Blog Post, I'd like to bring up an issue that I've seen fought about countless times before: '''Verified TwitterPonies Accounts. '''So many people have fought behind their characters to say that their pony is the right pony because they have the right username or they play it the best. Listen, anyone can make whatever pony they choose to make. It's the internet folks, it's Twitter. You can do whatever you choose and if people like what you're doing, they'll most likely RP with you. I'm going to be honest with my opinion here in saying that I like it more when a person stays true to a character. For example; there are two mlp_ Maud accounts. One resides in Ponyville, the other stays on the rock farm. I like the idea of the one living on the rock farm because it's staying true to the character and it's still funny and enjoyable to read their tweets. Not slamming the other player, but it's just my personal opinion. I'm more than sure there are more Fluttershy's out there. I say all of that to say this; even though there aren't set players in the TwitterPonies world, I'd like to say that the Manes, Princesses, Spike, and any other established show character that's been in the RP for a long time have earned their spot as the well respected character for the RP. Again, just my opinion (please no comments on this, I don't wish to start anymore drama). So thank you guys for reading this '''Updated Blog Post on myself and where I'm currently at in the TwitterPonies Universe. I've been around, made tons of friends, and I'm loving every stinkin' second of it. I hope to continue on as Fluttershy for as long as I can. I really hope I can stick around for season 5! I'm so excited for that I can't even breathe sometimes... Ha. Continue to show kindness to one another. ♡♡♡ -Fluttershy Category:Blog posts